The 13Th
by 93line
Summary: Pernah mendengar kisah ini ? Kisah ini adalah sebuah kisah urban legend yang sangat menakutkan dari Negara Korea tentang seorang gadis yang di bunuh pada malam hari di sebuah lift. Kasus ini sangat terkenal sebagai 'Pembunuhan di Lift' / KYUMIN / YAOI /
1. Chapter 1

The 13Th

FANFICTION

Cho Kyuhyun dan Lee Sungmin

YAOI – BL

Bad diction and Typo

1

.

.

Pernah mendengar kisah ini ?

Kisah ini adalah sebuah kisah urban legend yang sangat menakutkan dari Negara Korea tentang seorang gadis yang di bunuh pada malam hari di sebuah lift. Kasus ini sangat terkenal sebagai ''Pembunuhan di Lift''.

Di Negara Korea, para penduduknya mengatakan bahwa kasus ini bukan hanya sekedar kisah urban legend tetapi kasus ini adalah sebuah KISAH NYATA. Di kabarkan seorang gadis ditemukan tewas, ditikam sampai mati di dalam lift.

Dan karena kejadian itu, Para penduduk telah mengklaim bahwa di dalam kasus ini ada suatu alasan mengapa di setiap lift sekarang telah tersedia memiliki tombol berhenti.

~o~

Seorang **_namja_** berwajah putih pucat dengan tinggi lebih dari 170 cm, memiliki alis tebal dan rahang yang tegas, pakaian yang dikenakannya sangat elegan dan terlihat mahal meski kelihatan santai.

Dibawah terik matahari Seoul kulit tubuhnya sangat jelas terlihat kontras. Di lihat sekali akan nampak dan menyimpulkan ia baru pertama kalinya menginjakan kaki di negara gingseng ini.

Sambil menyeret koper yang berukuran sedang ia memasuki Cafe yang tidak terlalu jauh dari bandara Incheon tepat 20 menit lalu mendaratkan pesawatnya dari Los Angeles.

Ia mengedarkan pandanganya, mencari tempat duduk yang nyaman yang jauh dari keramaian dan berisik, 2 kata –keramaian dan berisik- itu adalah ketidaksukaanya dari beribu banyak lagi hal-hal yang menjadi daftar ketidaksukaanya yang lain.

Merogoh saku mantel ia menghidupkan ponsel miliknya dan menghubungi seseorang "Halo, **Bryan**"

"Ah, kau sudah sampai ya?" terdengar sahutan dari seberang telepon, terlihat jelas Bryan sangat kaget **_namja_** ini akan sangat cepat menghubunginya dari perkiraan yang seharusnya.

"Kau keterlaluan **_hyung_**, membiarkanku pergi sendiri ke Negara yang sama sekali tidak kukenali ini "

Bryan sang **_namja_** di seberang telepon hanya terkekeh geli, menurutnya adik laki-laki nya ini memang terlihat jauh antara penampilan dan kepribadian, siapa sangka yang terlihat cool dari luar ternyata sangat manja dan kekanak-kanakan didalamnya.

"Lihat, kau bahkan memanggilku **_hyung_**. Bukankah ada beberapa kemungkinan disini jika pilihan pertama kau membutuhkan bantuan ku atau pilihan kedua kau mencintai adat istiadat Seoul, betul kan **Cho Kyuhyun** ?".

"Yah, tepatnya pilihan pertama" Kyuhyun memang baru pertama kali menginjakan kaki di Seoul mengingat sejak kecil ia dan kakaknya –Bryan- dan kedua orang tuanya menetap lama di Los Angeles meski mereka memang memiliki darah asli orang Korea.

**_Namja_** berusia 19 tahun salah satu mahasiswa di University of California, mentargetkan lulus dengan cepat dengan hasil memuaskan dan menjadi seorang ahli hukum itulah impiannya. Kyuhyun sedang mengerjakan Penelitian dan Proposal untuk Tugas akhir Pendidikanya, jika berhasil ia akan mendapat gelar hukum 1 tahun lagi. Datang ke Seoul menjadi mahasiswa mutasi satu semester di Universitas Kyunghee karena rekomendasi dari Universitas sebelumnya yang mengatakan penelitian yang Kyuhyun kembangkan akan semakin menarik mengingat Universitas Kyunghee sangat terkenal dengan ilmu hukum yang sangat bagus dan terakreditasi

Kyuhyun yang terkenal selalu memikirkan kedepan harus menemukan hal gila dalam hidupnya. Hei ! bagaimana tidak gila Universitasnya jauh lebih tinggi, berkelas dan terfenomenal, tidak adakah alasan yang lebih masuk akal memindahkannya ke universitas yang kyuhyun sudah cek melalui internet kalo Universitas Kyunghee tidak masuk 10 besar pun universitas terbaik di Korea.

Bryan yang saat itu mendengar berita kepindahan Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum lebar dan mengatakan itu berita bagus, kau beruntung dan bla bla bla lainya yang membuat Kyuhyun semakin berpikir kalau ini memang benar-benar gila.

Sang kakak yang terkenal dengan IQ diatas dari Kyuhyun dengan perbedaan 0,2 menganggap ini bagus dan memaksa Kyuhyun menerima penawaran itu ? tidakkah akan lebih rasional jika memindahkan Kyuhyun ke University Harvard atau University of Oxford yang jauh lebih terbaik.

Mengingat kedua orang tua mereka yang sedang ada di Paris dan sang ayah yang berpesan 'Jika Cho Kyuhyun harus menuruti Bryan sang kakak' Kyuhyun tidak akan pernah mau pergi ke negara asing ini.

Dan seumur hidup inilah penyesalan terbesar Kyuhyun memberitahukan penawaran itu pada Bryan.

"Aku tahu akan jadi seperti ini, dan aku menyiapkan seseorang untukmu kyu" sahut Bryan dan membuat Kyuhyun mengerutan dahi.

'Seseorang'

"**_Namja_** atau **_Yeoja_**" kyuhyun berharap jika **_yeoja_** yang akan menemaninya nanti.

Bryan kembali terkekeh geli "Hei, kau menyesuaikan diri dengan cepat rupanya, apa udara Seoul juga bisa mengubah sesorang menjadi warga Seoul."

Lihatlah ! tidak ada yang menyangka Bryan yang terkenal acuh dan irit kata ini bercanda terlalu banyak ?

Jawabanya hanya pada Kyuhyun dan ia juga hanya melakukannya pada Kyuhyun, kedua kakak adik tak sedarah ini sangat cerdas dan jahil di saat bersamaan.

"**_Hyung_**, berhenti bermain-main".

"**_Namja_**"

"Ck, sudah kuduga, aku tidak mau" protes Kyuhyun tanpa pertimbangan

Bryan cepat menanggapi "Kau tidak mau ? seleramu kan memang **_Namja_** kenapa tidak mau ?"

"**_HYUNG_**! Kau benar-benar menjengkelkan".

Jika Bryan ada dihadapan Kyuhyun sekarang, sangat dapat dipastikan Kyuhyun akan menghajar habis **_hyung_** nya itu, humor yang dilontarkan Bryan –menurut nya- sangat melecehkan nya.

"Jangan membantah, dia akan datang menjemputmu sekarang, aku sudah memberitahukan keberadanmu" Bryan sudah akan bermaksud mengakhiri telepon nya sebelum Kyuhyun mengintrupsi perkataan nya.

"Memang kau tahu aku tepat berada dimana?"

Kyuhyun dan Bryan sama-sama tersenyum, jika Kyuhyun tersenyum dikarenakan kebodohan Bryan yang menyuruh orang menjemputnya tanpa tahu keberadaan dia, lain lagi arti senyum Bryan yang menganggap jika Kyuhyun memang benar-benar bodoh.

"Pesawatmu lepas landas dari bandara Internasional San Fransisco Pukul 2 dini hari dan kau menelepon ku tepat Pukul 12 tepat, total mengalami jarak tempuh California-Seoul itu 10 jam 24 menit, maka kau sampai di bandara incheon pukul 11.24 KST".

Kyuhyun menepuk jidatnya pelan, ia memang tidak bodoh tapi Bryan memang sangat mengerikan jika sudah memberi jawaban.  
Bryan kembali melanjutkan "36 menit sisa waktu sebelum kau menelepon ku, jika di asumsikan kau menghabiskan waktu 20 menit untuk mengurus check dan segala keperluannya maka tersisa 16 menit_".

"**_Ya hyung_**, aku mengerti jangan diteruskan"

"_kemungkinannya adalah kau berada di toilet atau di cafe dekat bandara"

PIP

Kyuhyun langsung menonaktifkan ponsel miliknya dan menyimpannya kembali ke saku mantel. Kyuhyun bersunggut rendah, Bryan memang sangat ahli menganalisa, jika diteruskan akan sangat berbahaya, yang jadi penolong saat itu terjadi adalah kemungkinan baterai habis atau telinga miliknya berdengung.

'Siapa yang mau diatur? Huh kau tau **_hyung_**, akan kubuktikan aku bisa tanpa bantuan dari **_Namja_** -mu-'

Kyuhyun sudah akan berdiri dari duduknya jika saja suara halus yang tiba-tiba memanggil nama lain dirinya, mengintrupsi kegiatan -membereskan barang bawaannya- sedang berdiri di seberang meja.

"**Marcus Cho** ?"

Kyuhyun berani bersumpah sebelum ia menegakan kepalanya untuk melihat sosok itu sangat yakin kalau suara itu punya efek tersendiri untuk telinganya. Sekarang ia melihat dengan jelas sosok yang menurut dirinya sangat .. sangat tidak mungkin wajah semanis itu adalah seorang **_namja_**.

Kyuhyun masih memandang sosok itu sambil tersenyum tipis "Bukan, kau salah orang adik kecil"

Sosok itu membelakakan kedua matanya dengan sangat lucu, bukan .. bukan kalimat 'bukan' yang membuatnya kaget tapi 'adik kecil' yang dilontarkan namja pucat dihadapannya itu yang seketika amarahnya meluap ingin keluar segera ditahan.

Tidak mau menanggapi lebih jauh, "Aku **Lee Sungmin**, kau bukan Marcus Cho tapi Cho Kyuhyun di negara ini aku hampir lupa. Sekarang ikuti aku ".

Kyuhyun mendadak melongo

'Apa-apaan adik kecil ini, tidak punya sopan santun terhadap yang lebih tua' ucap Kyuhyun dalam hati

Dan dengan berat hati akhirnya Kyuhyun menyeret koper ukuran sedangnya mengikuti sosok yang bernama Lee sungmin, rencana kabur sebelum **_namja_** suruhan Bryan menemukanya pupus sudah, ia kurang cekatan beberapa menit rupanya 'Bryan benar-benar ingin kuhajar, mengirim orang seperti ini'.

~o~

Bryan memandang ponselnya yang tiba-tiba sang adik memutuskan percakapan mereka, ia menghela nafas pelan dan mencoba menghubungi Kyuhyun, meski beberapa kali ia mencoba tapi suara operator yang terus menjawabnya.

"Menonaktifkan ponsel? Girly sekali kau Cho Kyuhyun" umpatnya dengan nada yang amat rendah namun sorot ketegasan.

Sesaat setelah Bryan meletakan ponselnya ke atas meja belajar, deringan telepon mengintrupsi kegiatan membaca buku yang baru dibukanya 2 menit yang lalu dan lebih memilih mengangkat ponselnya.

Saat itu juga Bryan panik, ia gelisah luar biasa, seseorang yang menghubunginya beberapa saat lalu membuat pikirannya kacau.

**'_Hyung_ bagaimana ini ? aku tidak menemukan kyuhyun. Aku sudah ketempat yang kau tunjukkan tapi aku tidak menemukannya, aku mencari di berbagai tempat disekitar bandara dan hasilnya nihil'**

Cepat-cepat Bryan kembali menghubungi ponsel Kyuhyun tapi bukan perasaan lega yang didapat, ia semakin panik sekarang ponsel Kyuhyun masih belum aktif sampai sekarang. 

'Cho kyuhyun dimana kamu hah' desis Bryan, dan saat itu juga ia frustasi.

.

.

.

.

~~~ TBC ~~~


	2. Chapter 2

DRAP DRAP DRAP

Terdengar langkah kaki cepat menggema koridor apartemen yang cukup bisa dikatakan mewah, langkah kaki itu tepat berhenti pada pintu lift. Tangan mungilnya menekan tombol panah turun pada sisi kanan lift.

Ia berdiri di pintu masuk. Ketika lift tiba dan pintu lift terbuka, mata cantik **_yeoja_** itu mengedarkan pandangannya pada ruang lift yang terlihat.

'kosong?' batinnya

Tanpa berpikir lebih lama lagi ia menyeret kakinya memasuki lift dan menekan tombol untuk menuju ke lantai yang ditujunya yang terdapat pada sisi lift, sebelum pintu benar-benar tertutup rapat, pandangan **_yeoja_** itu -setelah sebelumnya melihat jajaran tombol- mata cantiknya melihat sorotan tajam dari balik celah pintu lift, sebelum ia sempat melihat wajah pemilik mata tersebut pintu lift telah tertutup sempurna.

**_yeoja_** cantik itu terlihat bingung, tapi rasa penasarannya segera sirna, segera saja ia melemaskan otot-otot tubuhnya dan juga otaknya, beberapa waktu lalu ia harus tetap berada di ruang perpustakaan untuk menyelesaikan sebuah proyek untuk tugas akhir penelitiannya dan membuat **_yeoja_** itu pulang pada larut malam.

.

.

The 13Th

FANFICTION

Cho Kyuhyun dan Lee Sungmin

YAOI – BL

Bad diction and Typo

2

.

.

Sejak ia mengikuti **_namja_** yang –menurutnya- manis, hingga sekarang berada satu mobil sekaligus pemilik mobil itu Kyuhyun tampak tidak tenang, sekali-kali Kyuhyun memfokuskan pikirannya pada benda hitam portal yang berada dalam genggaman nya dan beberapa menit kemudian ia melihat **_namja_** disampingnya yang masih tampak tenang mengendarai mobil.

Pikiran Kyuhyun terbelah dua antara PSP dan **_namja_** disampingnya, bukan karena wajah manis itu yang mengganggu permainan nya, meski sedikit ia akui wajahnya seolah menarik untuk terus dilihat. Tapi point pentingnya adalah ia benar-benar waspada jika terjadi sesuatu pada mobil yang dinaikinya ini.

"Aku tidak percaya Peraturan Hukum di Negara ini begitu leluasa, membiarkan anak dibawah umur mengendarai mobil sendiri" Kyuhyun akhirnya menyeruakan pikiran yang sedari tadi ia tahan.

Sungmin, **_namja_** manis itu menoleh sebentar pandangannya dari jalanan padat Seoul ke arah Kyuhyun.

"Bagaimana jika kecelakaan hah ? bukan hanya nyawa korban yang jadi tabrakanmu yang melayang, nyawaku juga sangat berarti" Sungmin terlihat meremas kuat pinggiran stir mobil dan bersumpah jika Kyuhyun berbicara beberapa kalimat lagi, ia akan bener-benar menabrakan mobilnya ke jurang.

"Hei_"

CKIITTTTT

Terdengar bunyi decitan roda yang bergesekan dengan cepat dan tiba-tiba, Sungmin membanting stir ke arah kiri. Beruntung saat itu tidak ada kendaraan lain yang berada tepat pada kiri badan mobil Sungmin, jika tidak pikiran Kyuhyun akan kecelakaan memang benar akan terjadi.

Terlihat Kyuhyun menetralkan nafasnya yang tiba-tiba berhenti mendadak, benda portal hitam miliknya sudah terlepas dari genggamannya dan terlempar jauh kebawah kursi mobil.

Kyuhyun sudah ingin menyerukan kemarahannya sebelum kalimat Sungmin mengunci bibir tebalnya.

"Berhenti menganggap ku anak kecil Cho, aku bahkan 2 tahun lebih tua darimu. Jika kita kecelakaan tadi itu berarti murni kesalahanmu. Ucapanmu itu membuatku pusing dan benar-benar ingin melemparnu ke jurang".

Sungmin menatap tajam wajah Kyuhyun yang semakin dilihat malah semakin membuatnya kesal, wajah setan Kyuhyun sekaligus tampan –menurutnya- memberi efek tersindiri bagi Sungmin.

Akhirnya tanpa ada sepatah katapun yang terlontar keduanya Sungmin pun kembali melajukan lagi mobilnya, Sungmin bisa merasakan dan melihat dari sudut matanya Kyuhyun masih memandang dirinya.

Dan itu membuat Sungmin semakin kesal "Apa yang kau pandang ?" seru Sungmin yang masih fokus pada jalanan Seoul.

"Aku memandang bibirmu"

Sungmin merasa bibirnya kelu untuk berbicara lagi, ia lebih memilih mengatup rapat bibirnya, buruk nya tenggorokannya terasa kering sekarang.

~o~

**_Choi Minho_**, **_namja_** tampan penuh kharisma terlihat sangat kusut dan berantakan. _Image charming_ miliknya seolah hilang ditelan dahi yang penuh peluh dan pakaian semula rapi kini berantakan.

**_Namja_** bermata belo ini tidak henti-hentinya berlari mengitari kawasan bandara Incheon. Tempat yang disinggahi tak lain adalah cafe dan tempat makan lainnya. Ia juga menyinggahi toilet umum tapi hasilnya tetap sama nihil.

Orang yang Minho cari seolah hilang oleh padatnya kota Seoul, beberapa waktu lalu ia dihubungi seseorang yang sudah dianggapnya **_hyung_** olehnya, Bryan -nama sang **_hyung_**- yang kini berada di Los Angeles meminta bantuan darinya.

'kemana aku harus mencari lagi?' desah Minho dengan raut muka frustasi.

Ia ingat percakapanya dengan **_hyung _**nya 2 jam yang lalu, Minho memukul pelan dahinya sendiri kenapa tiba-tiba bandara Incheon macet yang tidak seperti biasanya disaat ia sangat penting sekali untuk cepat tiba disana.

Dan alasan macet –yang memang benar- menjadikan 2 jam waktunya sia-sia saat ini, Bryan yang dihubunginya juga tiba-tiba memutuskan teleponnya.

Minho dalam masalah besar sekarang.

~o~

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin sudah berada tepat di depan lift apartemen, mereka masih berdiam diri tanpa percakapan dan ini membuat Sungmin cukup nyaman.

Pintu lift terbuka dan segera saja keduanya masuk kedalam, Sungmin menekan tombol dan pintu lift tertutup, membiarkan keduanya terbawa keatas.

"Lantai 13 ?"

Sungmin mengangguk lucu membenarkan ucapan Kyuhyun "kenapa?"

"Tidak" ucap Kyuhyun singkat

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun "Bukankah angka 13 itu punya arti"

Saat itu juga Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin pandangan mata mereka berpapasan, Kyuhyun menyelam jauh dimata Sungmin, ia bisa melihat dirinya dimata bening itu. Sorotan mata Sungmin seolah menariknya mendekat dan kini tangan kanan Kyuhyun tanpa beban yang berlebih menyentuh sudut kiri mata Sungmin, mengelusnya perlahan.

Sungmin tercekat menahan nafas, ia kaget dan tubuhnya dengan perlahan mundur kebelakang menjaga jarak dari Kyuhyun dan terpenting menghindari sentuhan.

"Kau_" Kyuhyun terlihat menggantungkan kalimatnya

Wajah Kyuhyun dan Sungmin sudah semakin dekat dan tubuh Sungmin juga tersudut, pergerakan sungmin terbatas, ia terjepit diantara badan kyuhyun yang tinggi dan lebih besar dari tubuh mungilnya.

Kyuhyun mendekatkan bibirnya tepat pada wajah sungmin, sungmin bisa merasakan nafas hangat dari Kyuhyun mengalir dalam tubuhnya.

"Kau_" Kyuhyun mengulagi perkataan sebelumnya dan membuat nafas Sungmin semakin memburu

"_berbicara padaku ?"

Hening sejenak

Dan tanpa Kyuhyun sadari Sungmin menendang tulang kering Kyuhyun serta tangan Sungmin melayangkan tinju pada rahang Kyuhyun dan refleks Kyuhyun mundur sambil merintih kesakitan, 2 titik sensitivitas tubuhnya dihajar sekaligus.

Bersamaan dengan itu pintu lift terbuka, sungmin melangkah keluar dan berjalan terlebih dahulu meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang masih berjalan tertatih menahan sakit.

"Lee Sungmin, apa yang kau lakukan pada tubuh berharga ku" terdengar makian Kyuhyun dari belakang punggung Sungmin.

Sungmin segera membalikan tubuhnya menghadap kyuhyun, tangannya sudah terangkat naik dan membuat kyuhyun membelakakan matanya.

"Ya, kau mau menghajarku lagi ?" Kyuhyun refleks mundur dan kedua tangannya kini siap siaga untuk serangan sungmin selanjutnya.

Sungmin tersenyum kecil yang menurut kyuhyun sangat manis "Aku ingin sekali menghajarmu sampai tidak berdaya Cho Kyuhyun, meremukan tubuhmu yang isinya hanya tulang-tulang itu kalau sekali lagi kau tidak berlaku sopan padaku. Aku 2 tahun lebih tua darimu setidaknya panggil aku **_hyung_**"

Bukannya takut akan ancaman Sungmin, Kyuhyun memandang tajam sungmin. Sungmin yang sudah akan membalikan badannya lagi terhenti sejenak oleh ucapan Kyuhyun.

"Aku tidak takut, aku tidak takut apapun"

"Benarkah ?" Sungmin tersenyum miring "Kau lihat lantai 13 ini hanya ada satu kamar apartemen di ujung sana".

Kyuhyun mengikuti arah jari telunjuk Sungmin, dan benar saja Kyuhyun kaget. Bukankah aneh ? koridor lantai 13 ini luas dan hanya terdapat satu ? dan Kyuhyun baru tersadar jika lantai yang mereka pijak adalah lantai teratas.

"Lalu ?"

"Aku bisa menghajarmu ditempat luas ini dan point pentingnya tidak akan ada yang mendengar jerit kesakitan dari suara jelek milikmu itu"

Sungmin kembali melangkah menuju kamar apartemen satu-satunya yang berada pada ujung koridor, Kyuhyun kembali melangkah dan kali ini langkahnya menyamai langkah Sungmin.

"Dan bisa juga membunuh orang ditempat seperti ini kan"

**Deg**

Jantung Sungmin berdenyut cepat atas perkataan Kyuhyun, Sungmin melambatkan langkahnya dan membiarkan Kyuhyun berjalan jauh didepannya.

Sungmin dengan cepat menggelengkan kepalanya, segera ia menyusul langkah Kyuhyun.

Mereka telah sampai di depan kamar apartemen, sungmin merogoh kunci dalam saku mantelnya, gerakan sungmin memutar kunci terhenti sejenak.

"Point pentingnya, jika membunuh orang ditempat seperti ini, akan sangat sulit menyembunyikan jasadnya" Kyuhyun bergumam rendah

Sungmin membuka pintu, Kyuhyun menyeret kopernya masuk dan menemukan Sungmin masih berdiri didepan pintu apartemen.

Kyuhyun menepuk pundak Sungmin, dan refleks Sungmin berjengkit kaget, dirinya kepergok Kyuhyun tengah melamun.

"Kau kenapa ?" tanya Kyuhyun bingung melihat raut muka Sungmin yang berbeda

Kyuhyun melanjutkan perkataan nya "Kau memikirkan ucapanku ? hahaha Lee Sungmin aku ini calon ahli hukum, jadi perkataan seperti itu juga biasa dikalanganku".

Sungmin memandang Kyuhyun yang tertawa lepas sambil memegang perutnya, Sungmin melangkah masuk apartemen dan menutup pintu dibelakang nya.

Kyuhyun memandang bingung Sungmin 'Kenapa dia masuk ? apa ia benar-benar akan menghajarku lagi ?' ujar kyuhyun dalam hati

"Ya, kenapa kau masuk ? sudah pulang sana. Terima kasih sudah menjemput dan mengantarkanku dengan selamat".

Sungmin mengerutkan dahi "Apa ? kenapa aku harus pergi? Inikan kamar apartemenku".

Perlu beberapa detik membuat Kyuhyun tersadar dari keterkejutannya dan ia benar-benar akan mengutuk Bryan.

'Tinggal satu kamar apartemen ?'

.

.

.

~~TBC~~

.

.

.

.

Terima Kasih ada yang mau membaca fanfic ini

Special thanks buat :

**1. ****deviyanti137**

**2. ****Paijem**

**3. ****sitapumpkinelf**

kalian reader pertama fic ini #peluk cium dan yang suddah Fav dan Follow ~

gajekah ceritanya ? kalau iya berarti bener yang buat juga gajeh ._.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Yeoja_** dengan penampilan sederhana, rambut hitam halusnya di ikat keatas memperlihatkan lekukan leher jenjangnya, kaca mata minus juga masih bertengger di hidung pada wajah cantiknya itu.

Raut lesu dan lemas terlihat dari cara ia berjalan, ia kembali pulang larut malam sekarang bahkan jam sudah menunjukan pukul 12 malam, langkah kakinya ia seret dengan paksa, proyek untuk penelitiannya butuh banyak referensi dan membuatnya harus bertahan diperpustakan lebih lama dan kembali pulang larut malam lagi..

Seperti biasa ia menunggu lift, berdiri di pintu masuk dan menekan tombol untuk memanggil lift. Ketika lift tiba dan pintu lift terbuka ia pun langsung melangkah masuk dan menekan tombol untuk menuju ke lantai yang ditujunya.

Sesaat pintu lift akan segera menutup, seorang **_namja_** yang tampak berlari menuju lift, **_namja_** itu sungguh terlihat lelah dan mengulurkan tangannya untuk menghentikan penutupan pintu. Kemudian, ia melangkah masuk ke lift dan berdiri di samping **_yeoja_** itu.

"Permisi, apakah anda tinggal di lantai 14?" tanya **_namja_** itu, sambil melihat tombol lift menyala.

"**_Ne_**" jawab **_yeoja_** itu kemudian terdiam

"Ohh" kata **_namja_** itu sambil tersenyum "Kebetulan sekali ya, saya tinggal di lantai 13 hanya beda satu lantai." sahut **_namja_** itu sambil menekan tombol lift nomor 13.

.

.

The 13Th

FANFICTION

Cho Kyuhyun dan Lee Sungmin

YAOI – BL

Bad diction and Typo

3

.

.

Bangunan yang tampak besar dan luas terlihat sangat mengerikan dari luar, jika kau masuk maka sebaiknya waspada jika tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang menyerangmu, walau keamanan didalamnya sudah cukup ketat.

Suasana malam yang sunyi juga melengkapi betapa mengerikannya bangunan ini. Seorang **_namja_** dengan penampilan kusut namun masih terlihat tampan tampak masih berdiri di pintu sebuah ruangan, sebelumnya ia diantar seorang suster dan suster itu meninggalkannya membiarkan ia masuk ruangan itu sendiri.

Pintu ruangan terbuka, **_namja_** itu mengedarkan pandangannya sejenak kedalam, ia bisa melihat ruangan yang serba putih, satu tempat tidur dan satu kursi.

Namun pandangannya jatuh pada tempat tidur, tepatnya pada siluet **_namja_** yang menekuk lutut kakinya diatas kasur putih itu.

Minho melangkah mendekati sosok itu, mengambil kursi dipojok ruangan dan mendudukan dirinya tepat berhadapan dengan sosok itu.

"**_Hyung_**, apa kabar  
?" Minho tersenyum kecut ia memang terbiasa dengan ini jangankan menjawab pertanyaannya, melihat dirinya saja sosok itu tampak enggan.

"Aku, kembali menemanimu disini" Minho masih mencoba bicara.

Sosok itu hanya mengedipkan matanya, raut muka tampannya yang dulu tertutup sempurna oleh lingkaran hitam di mata, bibir yang dulu juga sering menebarkan senyum tersamarkan oleh bibir yang kering dan pucat, pipi yang semakin cekung dan pandangan kosong juga melengkapi keadaan sosok itu.

Minho memajukan lagi tubuhnya, menyentuh pundak sosok itu dan refleks Minho kembali menarik tangannya segera, respon sosok itu membuat Minho sedih dan ketakutan, tubuh dihadapanya ini menggigil hebat gumaman tertahan juga terdengar di telinga Minho.

Tidak ingin berlama-lama membuat keadaan semakin parah, Minho beranjak dari duduknya, mendekati pintu, tapi sebelum membuka pintu Minho kembali melihat sosok yang saat ini tengah menagis tertahan.

"Sampai mati pun, aku akan melindungimu **_hyung_**" bersamaan itu pintu bercat putih tertutup sempurna, meninggalkan rongga kesedihan dan kesakitan yang semakin dalam.

~o~

Kyuhyun sudah akan beranjak tidur, namun ia kembali menegakan tubuhnya, ia hampir melupakan ritual setiap malamnya yaitu berkencan dengan sang kekasih –psp-, namun koper yang ia bongkar dan menghamburkan seluruh isinya belum juga menemukan benda hitam portal itu.

Mantel dan celana juga tak luput dari pencariannya, tapi tetap saja benda itu seolah kabur dari cengkraman Kyuhyun, beberapa detik kemudian ia menepuk pelan jidatnya.

Segera saja Kyuhyun mengambil jaket tebalnya meninggalkan kamar yang tampak sangat berantakan, Kyuhyun menutup pintu kamarnya dengan sangat perlahan berjinjit pelan mendekati kamar disebelah kamarnya.

Kyuhyun menempelkan telinganya kearah pintu, mencoba mendengarkan suara didalamnya, seakan harapan Kyuhyun terkabul, ia menjauhi pintu itu, mendekati nakas penyimpanan dan mengambil sesuatu didalamnya.

Sebelum Kyuhyun mendekati pintu keluar, ia kembali melihat pintu kamar yang tadi coba ia sadap dengan telinganya.

"Sungmin~**_ssi_** aku pinjam kunci mobilmu ya" ucap Kyuhyun dengan suara amat lirih seperti bisikan.

Kyuhyun berdehem sebentar dan mencoba mengubah nada suaranya "boleh, cepat kembali" bisik Kyuhyun menirukan suara Sungmin.

"Tentu" jawab Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum dan melangkah keluar dari apartemen.

~o~

Sungmin mendengar pintu apartemen tertutup, ia langsung mengambil mantelnya dan berlari keluar. Ia melihat arah panah kebawah pada layar monitor diatas lift.

'sial' umpatnya

Sungmin membalikan tubuhnya dan menuruni tangga darurat, ia tampak sangat tergesah-gesah sekarang, kakinya berkali-kali tersandung dan tubuhnya juga hampir ambruk, tapi ia harus cepat sampai kebawah.

Sungmin sampai di pelataran pakiran, ia mencoba menyembunyikan tubuhnya pada tiang besar. Nafasnya tersendat akibat berlari tanpa henti, sungmin memegang dadanya yang sesak mencoba mengatur pernapasanya kembali normal.

Kyuhyun masih sibuk pada mobil yang tengah ia curi kuncinya tanpa sepengetahuan pemiliknya, Kyuhyun mencoba menemukan barang yang dicarinya, lampu pelataran parkir yang temaram minim cahaya menyulitkan pencarian Kyuhyun.

Setelah menghabiskan beberapa menit lamanya, Kyuhyun kembali berada didalam lift. Ia tersenyum senang, kekasihnya –psp- telah ditemukan berada dibawah kursi mobil Sungmin, 'mungkin terlempar karena kejadian siang tadi' batinnya

Dan kembali tangannya yang lincah mengutak-atik benda hitam portal yang berada dalam genggaman itu. Sebelum pintu lift tertutup seorang **_yeoja_** masuk kedalam dan berdiri disamping Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun yang memang sedang asyik dengan dunianya belum menyadari sosok **_yeoja_** itu.

Kyuhyun mengumpat kesal, ia merasakan bulu kuduk lehernya berdiri, suasana dingin melingkupi tubuhnya, padahal ia telah memakai jaket super tebal.

Tidak tahan lagi dengan dingin yang melingkupinya, kyuhyun mem-_pause _kan permainanya melirik kesamping dan betapa bingungnya Kyuhyun, ia sama sekali tidak menyadari ada orang disebelahnya.

'Apa karena asyik bermain jadi tidak menyadari ?' terka Kyuhyun dalam hati.

Kyuhyun mengamati **_yeoja_** disampingnya, **_yeoja_** dengan pakaian putih tipis panjang menutupi kakinya, rambut yang berurai panjang menutupi pandangan Kyuhyun melihat wajah **_yeoja _**itu.

'Apa ia tidak kedinginan dengan pakaian setipis itu?' batin Kyuhyun kembali

Mencoba tidak memperdulikannya, Kyuhyun kembali menghadapkan tubuhnya kedepan dan melihat tombol 13 yang di tekannya beberapa menit lalu, Kyuhyun kembali membulatkan matanya, ia bingung sekaligus kaget sekarang.

'Tombol 14 menyala'

Kyuhyun hendak menanyakan perihal tombol tersebut pada **_yeoja_** itu, tapi lampu tiba-tiba mati dan lift seolah tergoncang hebat melemparkan tubuh Kyuhyun ke sudut ruangan.

Punggung Kyuhyun menabrak sudut sisi lift dan meringkuk kesakitan, belum sempat Kyuhyun mengenali apa yang terjadi, seseorang mencekik lehernya dan menekannya semakin kuat.

Nafas Kyuhyun terengah-engah, ia hampir mati jika tangan yang mencekik nya tidak kunjung lepas, tangan dan kakinya mencoba melawan tapi udara kosong yang menyapanya.

Kyuhyun sudah akan tidak sadarkan diri sesaat telinganya menangkap bunyi pintu lift terbuka, lift telah sampai di lantai 13. Pintu lift terbuka dan beruntung cahaya sinar yang ada pada lantai 13 membantu menyinari ruangan lift yang gelap.

Kyuhyun mencoba menggerakan kepalanya yang semakin digerakkan akan semakin kuat cengkraman pada lehernya, ia mencoba melihat siapa dan apa yang mencekik lehernya tapi sebelum itu terjadi sosok itu menghilang bersamaan dengan lepasnya cengkraman itu.

Kyuhyun pingsan dan tak sadarkan diri .

~o~

Bryan masih belum mendengar kabar dari Minho perihal keberadaan Kyuhyun, padahal ini sudah lewat satu hari.

Jika saja ia tidak sedang menghandel perusahaan yang sang ayah wasiatkan untuknya, Bryan sudah ada di bandara sekarang menyusul Kyuhyun ke Seoul.

Tapi melalaikan tugas dan meninggalkan perusahaan begitu saja bukanlah watak Bryan, apalagi sekarang perusahaanya tengah mengadakan kerja sama yang sangat penting, seorang CEO seperti Bryan akan sangat dibutuhkan keberadaanya dan satu kesalahan kecil akan sangat berdampak buruk bagi perusahaanya.

'Kira-kira seminggu lagi pekerjaan ini selesai' batin Bryan yang masih sibuk mengecek berbagai berkas dan proposal.

~o~

Pagi hari Seoul terasa mencekam, langit Seoul tampak menampilkan awan gelap dan detik berikutnya gerimis kecil seakan membasahi kota, gemercik air seolah mengetuk jendela balkon apartemen membangunkan sang pemilik jika pagi telah datang.

**_Namja_** dengan kulit putih pucat tampak mengerjapkan matanya, bunyi gemricik air yang terdengar masuk lewat celah korden jendelanya membuat kepalanya pusing, beban berat kepalanya seolah bertambah jika ia semakin menggerakan kepalanya.

Bajunya tampak basah oleh keringat dadanya juga sedikit sesak, ia beranjak turun dari kasur tapi lehernya sulit digerakan, terasa ngilu.

Kyuhyun cepat-cepat berdiri dan kekamar mandi, ia bercermin dan nampak lehernya masih terlihat jelas bekas merah pekat, ingatannya kembali pada malam itu.

'Ini bukan mimpi' batin Kyuhyun

Dengan segera ia melesat keluar kamar dan berlari menuju pintu keluar tapi sebelum itu lengannya di tarik seseorang.

"Kau mau kemana?"

Tidak menjawab pertanyaan, Kyuhyun mengempaskan lembut tangan itu dari lengannya dan kembali berlari keluar.

Sungmin kaget, ia akhirnya mengikuti langkah Kyuhyun dan berlari mengikuti Kyuhyun dibelakang.

Kyuhyun sudah sampai di pintu lift, ia hendak menekan tombol lift tapi urung tangannya kembali ditarik sungmin.

Kyuhyun menatap tajam Sungmin, ia kembali menghempaskan tangan Sungmin dan hendak menekan kembali tombol itu dan refleks tangan Sungmin menarik tangan Kyuhyun -lagi.

"Jawab pertanyaanku dulu kau mau kemana? " tanya Sungmin yang semakin erat memegang pergelangan tangan kanan Kyuhyun.

Kembali tidak mendapat respon, sungmin menarik tangan Kyuhyun melangkah menjauh dari lift.

"Lepaskan tanganku Sungmin" geram Kyuhyun, "aku harus memastikan sesuatu" tambahnya membuat Sungmin menghentikan langkahnya dan memandang mata Kyuhyun.

"Memastikan apa ? yang bisa dipastikan adalah kemarin malam kau pergi tanpa izin, mengambil kunci mobilku".

Hening seketika

"Dan_ jangan lakukan itu lagi" ujar Sungmin semakin menekan erat pegangannya pada tangan kyuhyun.  
kyuhyun memandang tangannya yang dapat bisa dipastikan sebentar lagi akan memerah "Lakukan apa ? mengambil kunci mobil dan pergi tanpa izin? Tanya Kyuhyun bingung

**'Jangan lakukan yang membuatku khawatir'**

Sungmin memejamkan matanya sejenak dan kembali memandang mata Kyuhyun dengan mata sendunya, "keduanya" ucap Sungmin singkat.

Mata itu, kyuhyun seperti ditarik kedalam, tatapan sendu yang polos dan menyakitkan. Bagaimana bisa bola mata yang indah menampilkan begitu dalam kesedihan, menjadikan sang penglihat terasa tercabik oleh tatapan itu.

Sungmin mengarahkan telunjuknya "Aku lupa bilang padamu kalau lift itu semalam rusak, petugas apartemen yang memberitahu tadi pagi jadi untuk sementara tidak bisa digunakan" Kyuhyun memandang lift di belakangnya.

"Untuk sementara kita lewat tangga darurat" Kyuhyun membulatkan matanya.

~o~

Pelajaran jam pertama selesai, tidak begitu sulit untuk Kyuhyun beradaptasi sebagai sosok mahasiswa mutasi di Universitas Kyunghee ini, lingkungan, teman dan bahasa tidak menjadikan Kyuhyun sebagai suatu masalah.

Sepanjang perjalanan tadi pagi setelah melakukan aktivitas baru –menuruni tangga darurat- Kyuhyun tak henti-hentinya mengumpat, hidupnya semakin sulit di kota Seoul ini, ditambah lagi lehernya semakin sakit jika digerakan secara berlebihan.

Kyuhyun berjalan sendiri menuju toilet, ia ingin melihat bekas merah lehernya, menghadap cermin besar ditoilet dan meringis pelan.

'Nanti malam aku akan memastikan lift itu' batin Kyuhyun

**Shhshh~~**

Itu bukan ringisan Kyuhyun, suara itu berasal sesuatu dari pintu toilet, tubuh Kyuhyun kembali menegang, angin dingin itu muncul lagi maka cepat-cepat Kyuhyun berlari keluar toilet.

~o~

"Jonghyun~ahh aku tidak mungkin salah lihat" ucap **_namja_** dengan tubuh tinggi, tangan nya tak henti mengambil makanan yang terdapat pada meja kantin.

**_Lee jonghyun_** memandang sahabat karib dihadapanya itu, ia juga merasa tidak mungkin salah lihat, 5 tahun lamanya mereka berteman dan bersahabat menjadikan itu seperti ikatan kontak bathin persahabatan.

**_Shim Changmin_** masih sibuk mengunyah makanan yang ada pada genggamannya, ia melirik Jonghyun yang sedari tadi sejak kembali dari toilet terdiam tanpa kata.

Seperti sudah ditakdirkan, sosok yang mereka bicarakan dan pikirkan itu duduk di sebelah meja makan mereka, Changmin sontak tersedak makanan nya dan reaksi kaget yang ditampilkan Jonghyun juga tak kalah sadis, ia beringsut mundur dan hampir jatuh dari kursinya.

"C_cho Kyuhyun" ucap mereka bersamaan.

~o~

.

.

.

.

~TBC~

.

.

.

Terima kasih untuk kedua kalinya review ~

Special thanks to :

Ming's Baby Belly | Paijem | abilhikmah | deviyanti137 | JSJW407 | coffeewie137 | BabyMei | sissy | rika dwi | meotmeot | Ritsu HyunMin |

Cerita masih tetap absurd -_- .. lambat laun akan mengerti kok kalau bingung ~~ ^^


	4. Chapter 4

Melalui bayangan di pintu lift, **_yeoja_** itu hanya menyaksikan lantai yang sedang berlalu menuju ke atas, dan keduanya pun berdiri dalam keadaan hening dan terdiam.

**_yeoja_** itu melirik beberapa kali kepada **_namja_** disampingnya, kemudian mereka kebetulan berpapasan dalam satu pandangan, **_namja_** itu tersenyum manis kepadanya, dan **_yeoja_** itu merasa malu dan pipinya pun memerah. Saat itu, lift berhenti di lantai 13, pintu lift pun terbuka dan**_ namja_** itu melangkah keluar dari lift.

"Sampai nanti ya.." kata **_namja_** itu sambil tersenyum.

"Ya dengan senang hati, sampai ketemu lagi," jawab **_yeoja_** itu dengan nada riang.

Sebelum pintu lift tetutup sempurna, tiba-tiba saja **_namja_** itu berbalik dan menolehkan kepalanya menatap **_yeoja_** itu, dan menarik sebuah benda dari dalam jasnya, benda itu adalah sebuah pisau dapur yang tajam. Dan **_namja_** itu berkata pada **_yeoja_** itu, dengan suara mengancam.

"Hey! Lantai atas, aku tunggu kau!"

Kemudian **_namja_** itu tertawa seperti orang gila, dan dia berlari melewati tangga menuju lantai 14.

.

.

The 13Th

FANFICTION

Cho Kyuhyun dan Lee Sungmin

YAOI – BL

Bad diction and Typo

4

.

.

Kyuhyun menampilkan raut sarat kebingungan, ia merasa lapar kemudian berinisiatif menuju kantin dan memesan makanan, sebelum ia menyuap roti pertamanya, seseorang ahh- lebih tepatnya dua orang menyebut namanya seperti ketakutan.

Meskipun Kyuhyun tidak ingat nama mereka berdua tapi ia mengenal mereka, dua orang itu teman sekelasnya tadi.

Mencoba tidak memperdulikan, Kyuhyun kembali menggigit roti pertama yang telah dinanti sejak tadi, wajar Kyuhyun lapar, tadi pagi ia langsung bergegas pergi ke kampus tanpa sarapan terlebih dahulu ditambah lagi harus menuruni tangga dari lantai 13.

"Cho_Cho Kyuhyun anak dari Cho Young Hwan kan ?"

Kembali suara intrupsi awal berupa kekagetan berganti pertanyaan, salah satu dari kedua namja itu mencoba meyakini penglihatannya jika ia mengenal **_namja_** dihadapannya ini.

"Dan Kim Han Na ?" lanjut Jonghyun yang tidak tahan kala ia begitu penasaran.

"Darimana kalian mengetahui nama kedua orangtua ku?"

Untuk kedua kalinya Kyuhyun melihat kedua **_namja_** itu saling berhadapan dan menampilkan raut kebingungan, ketakutan dan ketidak percayaan.

Tanpa Kyuhyun sempat mengedipkan mata, Changmin dan Jonghyun berlari memeluknya erat –sangat erat hingga ia harus mengatur nafas terhimpit dua tubuh yang tidak bisa dikatakan kecil.

Belum sadar sepenuhnya Kyuhyun mencoba melepas lilitan tubuh akibat pelukan terlalu erat, nafasnya sesak dan butuh oksigen Kyuhyun mengumpat kasar "Ya! Lepaskan aku, kalian berlebihan jika ingin berteman denganku tapi harus membunuhnya terlebih dahulu".

Jonghyun dan Changmin serentak melonggarkan pelukan mereka, senyum kebahagiaan terpampang di wajah keduanya, terlalu bahagia hingga mereka lupa jika objek yang dijadikan pelukan kelewat erat itu sedang sibuk mengatur nafas dan menatap tajam keduanya.

"Kyuhyun~**_ahh_** sudah kubilang kau tidak mungkin mati tanpa pemberitahuan kan?" ucap Changmin yang kini tanpa Kyuhyun sadari tengah mengambil roti yang ada dipiring Kyuhyun.

Sedangkan Jonghyun kini menatap lekat Kyuhyun, ia senang bahagia campur aduk hingga bingung ingin berbicara apa.

"Kau sukses membuat kami ketakutan, kemana saja kau 3 tahun ini, menghilang seperti hantu dan datang tanpa raut berdosa, kau sedang syuting film ha ?" Jonghyun berteriak keras hingga seisi kantin melirik tepat pada meja mereka dengan tatapan keingintahuan.

"Tenang saja Jonghyun~**_ahh_**, nanti kita akan menyuruhnya membayar traktiran makanan dan membeli banyak kaset video game" Sahut Changmin dengan kunyahan roti dimulutnya.

"Dan kau juga harus menceritakan kemana saja kau pergi Kyuhyun"

Kyuhyun semakin pusing melihat kedua namja didepannya ini, yang pertama mereka berteriak keras memanggil namanya, kemudian menyebut nama kedua orangtuanya lalu memeluk dirinya hingga sesak nafas dan terakhir ..

Obrolan yang terdengar bersahabat ?

"Kalian siapa ?"

Gelak tawa keduanya meledak begitu saja keluar dari mulut Changmin dan Jonghyun "Ya! Kau masih mau melanjutkan syuting film ?" sahut Jonghyun dan mendapat anggukan dari Changmin.

"Kalian pindahan dari University Of California juga ?"

Kini Changmin yang menanggapi "Oh, kau kuliah disana sebelumnya, tunggu .. berarti 3 tahun ini kau tinggal di sana ?"

"Dari kecil aku tinggal disana "

Sontak jonghyun menampilkan raut terkejut, ia merasa ada yang tidak beres, jika ini hanya akal-akalan Kyuhyun untuk mengelabuhi dan mempermainkan mereka yang dengan sangat jelas jika memang itu keahlian Kyuhyun semasa mereka bersahabat dulu.

"Kau ingat kami kan Kyuhyun~**_ahh_**" tanya Jonghyun menatap mata Kyuhyun dan sukses membuat bola mata Jonghyun ingin keluar.

'Dia menggeleng' batin Jonghyun

"Kalau namaku?" Changmin tidak tinggal diam, ia masih merasa Kyuhyun berpura-pura tapi seperti kenyataan pahit, Kyuhyun kembali mengedikan bahunya.

"Kyuline! Kau tahu kan ?"

Kyuhyun memutar kedua bola matanya, ia merasa di interogasi oleh orang yang menurutnya asing dan sok akrab, tanpa menjawab Kyuhyun beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan meninggalkan kedua orang itu.

Selang beberapa menit keduanya terdiam setelah Kyuhyun meninggalkan mejanya, seseorang menduduki tempat yang sebelumnya Kyuhyun tempati.

**_Namja_** itu menjentikan jarinya dihadapan kedua sahabatnya yang terlihat seperti melihat hantu.

"Ya! Hantu seperti apa yang kalian berdua lihat kali ini ?"

"Kau tau, ini bukan sekedar hantu biasa, minho~ahh " ucap Jonghyun lirih

Choi minho mengerutkan kening, 'apa leluconnya mereka anggap benar' batinnya.

Changmin menghembuskan nafas kuat, otaknya tidak bisa memproses kejadian ini "dia lupa dengan kita" ucapnya

"Dia siapa ?" Minho menatap jonghyun meminta jawaban.

"Apa dia juga lupa kalau ia mempunyai kekasih ?" Bukannya mendapat jawaban, Minho kembali mendapat pertanyaan.

~o~

Lift kembali membawanya keatas, tidak sendirian seperti semalam, Kyuhyun bersama sungmin berada di dalam lift.

Sepulang dari kampus yang sebelumnya bertemu dua orang yang menurutnya sangat aneh, Kyuhyun bergegas pulang ke apartemen dengan banyak keluhan di umpatnya, hidupnya memang harus mandiri di kota ini tanpa mobil salah satunya dan membuat kyuhyun harus menaiki kendaraan umum ditambah lagi seoul yang pagi hari tadi nampak mendung menampakan sempurna sang matahari siang ini.

Jika ingin Kyuhyun bisa memilih taksi, walaupun tanpa mobil tapi dompet beserta isinya akan selalu terisi penuh, namun Kyuhyun lebih memilih menaiki bus, ia merasa nyaman dan terbiasa padahal baru pertama kali Kyuhyun menaikinya.

Sebelum menaiki tangga darurat, **_namja_** bermata rubah memanggilnya, Kyuhyun melihat Sungmin berdiri di depan lift.

**'Lift telah diperbaiki '**

Keheningan tercipta keduanya, Kyuhyun merasa ngeri sendiri kalau mengingat kejadian semalam dan refleks lehernya mulai berdenyut kembali padahal Kyuhyun telah melupakan sakitnya.

Kyuhyun melihat deretan tombol di depannya 'tombol 14 tidak ada' batinnya.

Kyuhyun mencoba mengingat kembali, pertama kali ia menaiki lift bersama Sungmin, kemudian malamnya ia turun dengan menggunakan lift pun Kyuhyun tidak melihat tombol angka 14, ditambah lagi lantai 13 adalah lantai teratas.

Tapi ketika ia menaiki lift juga malam itu, seseorang tiba-tiba disampingnya dan tombol 14 menyala ?

Kepala kyuhyun berdenyut, dirinya tidak mungkin salah lihat. Kyuhyun merasa semakin lama keanehan menghampirinya.

"Lehermu masih sakit?"

Suara lembut menenangkan membuyarkan lamunan Kyuhyun, hal ini juga salah satu keanehan dari respon tubuh yang dirasakan olehnya.

Namun tiba-tiba Kyuhyun berjengkit kaget, tangan hangat halus dan mungil menyentuh leher belakangnya, dan refleks tubuhnya melihat objek itu.

"Lihat, ini memerah" Sungmin masih menghusap leher Kyuhyun dengan telapak tangannya yang hangat memutar dari belakang leher kemudian kesamping.

Kyuhyun memutar tubuhnya menghadap sungmin, tapi usapan tangan itu masih dirasa Kyuhyun dan ini membuatnya lebih baik.

Sungmin memandang mata kyuhyun, ia tidak tahan lagi melampiaskan semuanya, menahan diri hingga saat titik kesabarannya mencapai batas.

~o~

Minho berlari mengitari wilayah kampusnya, peluh menetes tiada henti. Dirinya langsung melesat mencari sosok yang di bicarakan kedua sahabatnya.

**'Kyuhyun, dia kembali Minho~ahh'**

Kenyataan kyuhyun memang di kota ini tak dipungkiri olehnya, namun ia tidak habis pikir kedua sahabatnya itu mengatakan hal aneh.

**'Kyuhyun melupakan kita, kyuline'**

Dari gedung, hingga taman dan toilet telah Minho datangi, Minho mengumpat pelan 'Anak itu ingin membuatku sehat sejak kembali, menyuruhku berlari tanpa arah'

Namun ia bisa bernafas lega, setidaknya hilang ingatan Kyuhyun bukan suatu ancaman baginya.

~o~

Apartemen yang dihuni dua **_namja_** ini tampak bising, yang satu berteriak kesakitan sedangkan satunya lagi berteriak karena kesal.

Krekkk

"Akhh~ sakit Sungmin, kau mau mematahkan leherku"

"Keluhanmu tampak seperti seorang gadis Kyuhyun"

Sejak acara sentuhan tangan Sungmin dileher Kyuhyun di lift, Kyuhyun meminta Sungmin menghusapnya terus, dan kini justru bukan perasaan nyaman lagi yang ia dapatkan tapi kesakitan luar biasa tangan Sungmin memelintir lehernya yang kaku.

Hening sejenak

"Sebelumnya kau tinggal sendiri disini ?" Sungmin terdiam sesaat namun tangannya masih mengoles krim penghangat pada leher kyuhyun.

"Tidak"

Kyuhyun bingung "Dengan siapa kau tinggal? Lalu dimana orang itu?"

"Dia pergi" ucap Sungmin singkat.

Usapan pada leher Kyuhyun mulai pelan, Kyuhyun merasakan itu Sungmin sedang memikirkan pertanyaannya.

"Maaf" Kyuhyun membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap Sungmin setelah sebelumnya membelakangi tubuh Sungmin, Kyuhyun melihat pandangan kosong pada mata Sungmin.

Sungmin menghela nafas pelan, matanya melirik Kyuhyun yang kini menampilkan raut penyesalan kemudian ia tersenyum manis.

"Dia **_namja_** bodoh yang kucintai"

Belum sempat Kyuhyun mencerna ucapan Sungmin, terlebih dahulu Sungmin beranjak meninggalkan Kyuhyun menuju kamarnya sendiri.

Kyuhyun membelakakan matanya

**_Namja_** ?

~o~

**'hey~ bangun'**

Matanya bergerak perlahan

**'bangunlah'**

Sontak kedua matanya terbuka sempurna

**'hey~ bangun'**

Kali ini tubuhnya beringsut kepojok tempat tidur, tubuhnya menggigil peluh menetes di sekitar dahi.

**'bangunlah'**

Kedua matanya berpendar ketakutan, gelisah hebat ia alami. Sosok tak terlihat mendekat perlahan. Ruangan putih ini tampak sunyi dan beraura dingin.

**'hey bangun'**

Kembali suara itu makin mendekat di sekitar wajahnya yang tertutupi peluh, dan teriakan keras menghampirinya kala ia merasa perutnya seperti tersengat.

Tusukan yang ia dapatkan hingga ke ulu hati, namun tidak menimbulkan apapun, tidak ada darah, tidak ada bajuu yang robrk, tidak ada isi tubuhnya yang keluar.

Namun kesakitan tiada tara begitu menyiksanya, tubuhnya tidak bisa digerakan mati rasa, suaranya juga tertahan kala sebuah tangan mencekiknya kuat dan menimbulkan tanda kemerahan disana.

Pintu dibuka keras mengakhiri penyiksaan itu, beberapa orang berpakaian putih menghampirinya, dokter terlihat sibuk mengecek tubuhnya.

Tenggorokannya serasa tercekat, dirinya melihat, sosok itu... menyeringai tajam di pojok dinding.

~o~

.

.

Tbc~~

.

.

Seperti biasa pendek ngg ketulungan xD

Tapi chap ini setidaknya banyak petunjuk :p

Special thanks :

Paijem | Ritsu Hyunmin | Ming's Baby Belly | meotmeot | sissy | Vincent Brianna Cho | JSJW407 | abilhikmah | choi leo goo | 1307 |

Buat ~ kemarin review chap 3 J


	5. Chapter 5

Pintu lift tertutup rapat meninggalkan keheningan seorang diri.

_**yeoja**_ itu pun mulai merasa panik dan takut, kemudian ia memukul-mukul tombol lift dengan keras dan berusaha untuk menghentikan laju lift, tetapi usahanya itu pun tidak ada gunanya dan ia putus asa.

Tubuhnya berputar-putar tak tentu arah, keringat pun membasahi kening hingga pelipis. Jantungnya berdetak kencang bajunya basah. Ia merasa malaikat maut berdiri disampingnya.

Merogoh tasnya ia mencoba menghubungi seseorang, tapi karena tangannya yang basah dan berkeringat pergerakanya jadi lambat.

"_**Op_Oppa**_ tolong"

Air mata tak terbendung lagi, "Apartemenku sekarang .. telepon polisi" isaknya diiringi perkataan yang tidak jelas.

Hidupnya ditentukan laju lift yang tinggal satu lantai lagi menuju kamar apartemennya, dan juga ... kematiannya. Seumur hidup ia tidak pernah berpikir jika apartemen tempat berlindungnya menjadi saksi akhir hidupnya.

Melakukan sesuatu untuk membela diri terbesit dalam pikirannya, merogoh tas ia menemukan spray kecil pengusir nyamuk yang sering ia simpan di dalam tas.

Lift sampai di lantai 14 dan pintu lift pun telah terbuka.

_**Yeoja**_ itu tersentak kaget, pilihannya hanya satu memilih beringsut mundur ke pojok lift dan menunggu kematian atau melakukan sesuatu pembelaan diri dengan senjata kecil dalam genggaman tanganya dan tampak bergetar.

Tanpa disadari pilihannya justru mengakibatkan kematiannya sendiri.

.

.

.

The 13Th

FANFICTION

Cho Kyuhyun dan Lee Sungmin

YAOI – BL

Bad diction and Typo

5

.

.

.

Sudah berulang kali ia masuk ke ruangan ini, duduk di kursi dan menghadap seseorang yang telah membantunya 3 tahun ini untuk merawat _**hyung**_nya, dan tiap kali itu juga ia merasa was-was kala _**namja**_ berpakaian putih ini meminta hal yang tidak mungkin bisa ia lakukan.

"Tidak Dokter, dia akan tetap disisni"

"Kau mau membunuhnya secara perlahan ?" Dokter Nam memijat pelipisnya "Jika seperti ini terus tanpa kau sadari dia akan semakin tertekan".

Minho menggerakan kedua tanganya gelisah dan Dokter Nam tahu itu "Ceritakan sekarang Minho"

Tautan tangan itu terlepas sejenak kemudian keringat dingin mulai meluncur, Minho menggeleng ia mulai menatap mata Dokter Nam dengan sorot tajamnya.

"Tidak, orang itu muncul dan aku takut semakin banyak yang mengetahui informasi semakin sulit buatku".

Mata Dokter Nam tampak menyelidik, ia terlihat tidak puas akan jawaban yang terlontar. Pertama kali Minho membawa orang itu tengah malam dengan wajah ketakutan , kepanikan dan keputus asaan dari keduanya.

Jika ini masalah kejiwaan mungkin tepat berada disini, tapi tidak bagi orang itu. 3 tahun lalu kondisi kejiwaan orang itu tampak stabil hanya rasa bersalah yang Dokter Nam lihat pertama kali.

Dan selama 3 tahun ini pula Dokter Nam tidak mengetahui cerita dibalik pasien satu ini diantara beribu pasien yang tengah ditanganinya selama ini. Juga akibat rasa bersalah yang bertumpuk berdampak pada kejiwaan lain.

Minho sengaja, menghilangkan bukti dan saksi adalah cara terbaik untuk melindungi hyungnya.

"Tolong Dokter Nam, biarkan _**hyung**_ku disini... untuk sementara ini"

~o~

"Kau tidak menyimpan nomornya Jonghyun~_**ahh**_ ?"

Jonghyun masih sibuk mengutak-atik ponsel miliknya "Nomor sebelumnya tidak aktif"

Di jalanan malam yang sepi, dua orang masih sibuk berjalan pelan tak tentu arah, terkadang terdengar umpatan pelan dan tubuh yang merespon dingin terkena udara malam juga menyertai.

"Tau begini, dulu aku ikut ajakan Kyuhyun untuk ke apartemennya, akkhhh~ ini gara-gara Minho meminta bantuanku mencari _**hyung**_ nya"

Changmin ingat ketika ia berjanji dengan kyuhyun disaat itu pula dorongan kuat untuk menemukan hyung minho mendominasi pilihannya, sebab menemukan _**hyung**_ satu-satunya dari salah satu sahabatnya menimbulkan ia harus kehilangan sahabatnya yang lain –Kyuhyun.

Jonghyun berhenti sejenak dan menatap Changmin "Lalu ? kau menemukannya ?"

Changmin menggeleng "Beberapa jam kemudian Minho meneleponku dan bilang_** hyung**_ nya sudah ketemu dan baru berangkat ke Jepang"

Jonghyun tampak berpikir, bukankah aneh alasan yang diberikan Minho pada Changmin ?

Malam semakin larut, keduanya yang mau memutuskan mencari apartemen Kyuhyun terhenti sejenak pada perempatan jalan.

"Apa ?" ucap Changmin membuat nya bergidik sendiri melihat raut wajah Jonghyun yang tiba-tiba datar dan kaku.

"Kekasih Kyuhyun" Jonghyun tersenyum mengerikan, "Kau bilang Kyuhyun tinggal dengan kekasihnya kan ?"

Changmin mengangguk, dan beberapa saat kemudian pandangan keduanya bertemu, menampilkan senyum penuh kemenangan.

~o~

Sungmin masih mengurung diri dikamarnya sejak siang tadi, melamun dan memikirkan berbagai cara untuk mengungkapkan apa yang baru saja terjadi.

Dirinya tidak sepenuhnya sadar mengungkapkan hal itu pada Kyuhyun, kata itu spontan terlontar manakala hatinya juga mendesak akan itu.

Tak mau memikirkan lebih jauh meskipun respon Kyuhyun terhadapnya sangat menyakitkan, toh sebelum ini terungkap secara nyata Sungmin mencoba bertahan.

Mengetuk pintu kamar Kyuhyun, 'Tak ada suara apapun, apa dia tidur' gumam Sungmin.

~o~

Ruangan kecil dan sempit, banyak peralatan pekerjaan dan kabel berserakan menyulitkan Kyuhyun untuk melangkah.

Memutuskan pergi ke ruangan teknisi apartemen memang rencananya kali ini, tapi tanda-tanda petugas yang berjaga tidak nampak oleh Kyuhyun sejak tadi. Dirinya ingin menayakan perihal keanehan lift yang menimpanya.

Kyuhyun melihat-lihat deretan kunci yang tanpa usang, banyak kunci yang bertumpuk jadi satu dan di setiapnya tergantung nomor lantai apartemen. Kunci rusak, patah dan tak berbentuk mengalihkan Kyuhyun dari keadaan sekitar.

Diantara ribuan kunci itu, Kyuhyun melihat kunci yang masih terlihat normal tanpa cacat sedikitpun, permukaannya masih halus meski debu menumpuk dikarenakan lama tidak tersentuh.

Mengamati lebih dalam, "Gantungannya nomor lantai 14" gumam Kyuhyun.

Tak mau diserang rasa penasaran yang semakin menggrogotinya, Kyuhyun membuka satu persatu laci meja, ia harus menemukan sesuatu yang lebih meyakinkan tentang apartemen ini.

'**Ingat aku'**

Tubuh Kyuhyun sontak kaku, pergerakanya terhenti sejenak bulu kuduk meremang, keringat dingin menetes banyak sekali.

Tidak mau terpengaruh lebih dalam, kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya sejenak. Namun belum sempat ia menormalkan detak jantungnya, lampu berkelap kelip. Mati menyala mati menyala terus berulang kali.

Tepukan pada pundak sempat ingin menghentikan pacu jantungnya, sebelum suara mengintrupsi Kyuhyun untuk membalikkan badannya.

"Hei nak, kau sedang apa ?" laki-laki tua dengan seragam teknisi memandang Kyuhyun bingung.

Tapi lampu masih berkelap-kelip, Kyuhyun yang tak ingin berbasa-bbasi akhirnya bertanya langsung "Apa apartemen ini sampai lantai 14 ?"

Wajah teknisi itu sempat menegang namun secepat kilat raut wajahnya berubah ramah "Kau bicara apa ?"

Kyuhyun menyerahkan beberapa kertas dan berkas yang tampak usang, ia berhasil menemukannya di dekat meja paling bawah.

"Apartemen yang berdiri 10 tahun lalu dengan 14 lantai, namun menjadi 13 lantai 3 tahun lalu"

"Ah~ aku lupa membakar yang satu itu"

Teknisi itu merebut paksa kertas itu dan menyembunyikannya didalam bajunya. Dan tersenyum mengerikan.

"kenapa itu bisa terjadi" ucap Kyuhyun

Gelak tawa tak terhindarkan, "Kau bertanya ? pertanyaanmu sungguh tak berbobot"

"Kau mengubah lantai sesuai keinginanmu ?"

"Hei~ kuberitahu satu hal padamu, hidup ini bisnis. Pemilik apartemen memintaku melakukan ini dan aku lakukan, mudah bukan"

Kyuhyun tampak berpikir "Terjadi sesuatu dengan apartemen ini dan pemilik berusaha menutupinya begitu ?"

"Analisa yang normal, tapi memang itu yang terjadi"

Kyuhyun masih belum bisa menyimpulkan dengan pasti, tapi analisa awal tadi setidaknya dibenarkan, namun 'kejadian yang belum terungkap itu' yang belum bisa Kyuhyun pastikan, pasalnya dia butuh informasi lebih.

Kyuhyun sudah akan menyerukan pertanyaan lagi namun sebuah kalimat membungkam mulutnya.

"Satu pertanyaan lagi terlontar, kau mati nak" wajah sinis dan mengerikan membuat nyali Kyuhyun mulai menciut, tapi ia butuh kepastian.

"Tunggu, aku_"

"Urband Legend" ucap teknisi itu memotong perkataan Kyuhyun "Pembunuhan di lift" sambungnya kemudian menyeret Kyuhyun keluar dari ruangan itu.

~o~

"Tak ada orang Changmin, ribuan kali kau tekan bel pun tak ada yang menyahut"

Changmin masih menekan bel berulang-ulang, tapi tampaknya pemilik apartemen tak kunjung keluar, Jonghyun bersandar di dinding dekat pintu dan pandanganya mengedar pada lantai teratas ini.

"Disini Kyuhyun tinggal ?"

Changmin mengangguk, "_**Ne,**_ dengan kekasihnya tepatnya. ini kedua kalinya aku kesini, Kyuhyun pernah mengajak ku kesini untuk mengambil psp nya, tapi_"

"Tapi apa ?"

Rencana menghubungi kekasih Kyuhyun yang tak bisa dihubungi menjadikan Changmin dan Jonghyun memutuskan ke apartemen kekasih Kyuhyun, alih-alih menemukan Kyuhyun disini merupakan tujuannya sekaligus.

"Banyak yang berubah" Changmin tampak berpikir "Dulu disamping situ ada satu kamar apartemen lagi " Jonghyun melihat arahan jari telunjuk Changmin tepat pada beberapa centi dari pintu apartemen Kyuhyun.

Jonghyun meraba dinding itu "Apa aku yang salah lihat ya ?" ucap Changmin kemudian.

"Ini sudah jam 1, ayo pulang besok kita akan mencarinya lagi di kampus"

Sesosok kepala tampak menyembul tepat pada dinding yang diraba oleh Jonghyun tadi, rambut hitamnya terurai menutupi wajah, memutar wajah melihat punggung kedua namja itu.

Dan kikikan menakutkan menambahkan kesan menakutkan malam kelam itu.

~o~

Tusukan demi tusukan ia hantamkan pada perut _**namja**_ itu, tidak perduli darah mengucur kemana-mana membasahi tubuhnya.

Tampak tidak puas hanya beberapa kali tusukan, kembali dirinya merobek isi perutnya hingga keluar dan berceceran hingga ke lantai.

Wajah _**namja**_ itu juga ia sayat-sayat hingga tak berbentuk, kedua tangan dan kakinya ia potong hingga bagian yang kecil-kecil.

Kemudian lepasnya kepala dari leher menjadi akhir dari permainan ini. Mengumpulkan bagian-bagian itu jadi satu kemudian memasukkan ke dalam kardus hingga muat.

Keadaan ruang teknisi yang tak terawat semakin tampak mengerikan dengan banjirnya genangan darah dimana-mana.

Perkataan dari _**namja**_ yang telah terbungkus kardus menggelapkan matanya, kenyataan yang selama ini tak diketahiunya menjadi satu amarah yang besar.

'Oh~ pemilik kamar apartemen lantai 13, ada apa kemari ?'

'Jelaskan padaku'

'Maksudmu ?'

'Semuanya'

'Menguping itu tidak baik, nak'

'Karena uang ?'

'Lebih dari itu, nama baik apartemen ini semakin bagus kan, hahaha'

~o~

Deru nafas masih belum dikatakan normal, peluh sebesar biji jagung melewati pelipisnya dan jatuh hingga membasahi baju yang dikenakannya.

Kedua tangannya terkepal erat, sesekali meremas pelan akibat getaran tak menentu. Tubuhnya kini ia dudukan di sisi ranjang kamarnya.

Ia tidak ingat apapun, yang ia tahu saat mencoba mencuri dengar kamar kyuhyun tubuhnya tiba-tiba terjengkit pelan, 'sesuatu' memasuki tubuhnya dan itu menyiksa.

Alam bawah sadarnya mencoba mengenali tapi kekuatan 'sesuatu' itu terlalu besar hingga yang teringat adalah jiwa yang tertidur.

Dan dengan rasa yang sakit teramat sangat mencoba memberontak, yang semula masuk kini keluar dengan gerakan cepat membuatnya sesak nafas.

Ia melihat saat 'sesuatu' itu keluar berdiri dihadapanya dengan senyuman yang tak mungkin ia lupakan meski itu sudah beberapa tahun yang lalu.

'sesuatu' itu berwajah pucat pias dengan pandangan kosong tapi senyum tak berarti ditampilkan menambah kesan ngeri jika melihatnya.

Tubuh itu melayang dengan pakaian putih transparan dan jangan lupakan aura dingin mencekat bulu kuduk semakin terasa.

Ia memandang sendu 'sesuatu' yang melayang itu dengan gerakan teramat pelan, mencoba menyentuh tapi tak kuasa manakala tangannya seolah mati rasa.

'Tubuhmu .. terima kasih'

Ia tidak mengerti ucapan ambigu itu

'Terima kasih, Sungmin'

Kembali suara itu terdengar di telinga Sungmin, sebelum sempat Sungmin bertanya tentang banyak hal 'sesuatu' itu hilang menyisakan keheningan dan menyisakan dingin yang perlahan hilang.

"Ye Jin" gumamnya lirih dan Sungmin tersadar jika tubuhnya beraroma anyir darah yang mengering.

~o~

Karma dan takdir itu dua hal bertentangan.

Mengubur jauh fakta jika tidak benar-benar menguburnya justru sangat merugikan

Kembali mengulang kilas balik rentetan masa lalu

_dan suatu Kebetulan itu bukan hal yang mustahil

Perpustakaan dengan 5 lantai menjadikan banyak buku tersusun rapi di rak sesuai judul yang tertera, tak jarang buku yang tak dikembalikan ke tempat semula memenuhi meja khusus baca.

Sayup-sayup suara juga minim terdengar, semua sibuk dengan laptop dan buku masing-masing.

Namja berwajah stoick berjalan pelan menyusuri rak-rak yang menjulang tinggi, jarinya tak ayal ikut bergerak menyentuh sisi buku untuk melihat judul yang tertera.

Mahasiswa jurusan hukum itu menengadah kepalanya untuk lebih jelas melihat judul buku yang sulit terbaca karena posisinya yang lebih tinggi dari tubuhnya.

Rak khusus buku sejarah dan history telah ia telusuri, tapi tak juga menemukan buku yang tengah ia cari.

BUKK

Berjengkit kaget Kyuhyun memutar tubuhnya kebelakang, penglihatannya menangkap sebuah buku yang tampak tua tergeletak dibawah kakinya.

Lantas manik orbs itu menangkap judul yang terbaca 'Urband Legend'.

Lembar pertama berupa kertas kosong, Kyuhyun membuka lagi hingga lembar kelima 'Kisah Nyata' batin Kyuhyun.

**Pembunuhan di lift yang diceritakan berdasarkan kisah nyata, ditikam sampai mati didalam lift, ****bagian terburuk dalam kasus kematian lift ini adalah bukan kematian dari gadis itu, melainkan penderitaan yang di alami gadis itu dengan ancaman pembunuhan_**

Tampak seseorang mendekati Kyuhyun dari belakang, berjalan mengendap-endap.

**_****dan perasaan takut yang dipenuhi dengan keputus asaan, terjebak dalam lift sambil memukul tombol lift supaya berhenti, kemudian ia tahu bahwa ia akan mati.**

Tepukan dan kagetan membuat Kyuhyun menjatuhkan buku yang beberapa menit lalu ia baca, Jonghyun memungut buku itu dan mengamatinya sejenak.

~o~

"Aku Lee Jonghyun, kalo kau mau tau namaku"

Masih belum beranjak dari tempat Kyuhyun menemukan buku itu dan Jonghyun yang memungut buku yang Kyuhyun jatuhkan.

Keduanya masih ditempat dan kali ini mendudukan pantatnya pada lantai lorong diantara rak- rak tinggi yang berisi banyak buku.

"Bersahabat sejak 5 tahun yang lalu, bersekolah dan bermain bersama" lanjut Jonghyun yang tampak membuat Kyuhyun lebih memilih mendengarkan tanpa menyela.

"Aku, kau, Changmin namja yang bersamaku kemarin dan satu lagi Minho. Kita kyuline"

Jonghyun mengeluarkan foto dari dompetnya, foto kyuline ketika mereka bolos sekolah dan bermain game hingga malam, "kau hilang tiba-tiba dan muncul tanpa mengingat apapun"

Bibirnya memang mengatup rapat tapi pikiran dan hati kyuhyun tampak tersentak saat menggenggam sebuah foto dirinya diantara beberapa orang.

Bagaimana bisa ?

Apa yang terjadi ?

Rentetan pertanyaan memenuhi otak Kyuhyun, ia tidak mengerti keanehan bertubi-tubi menghantam kepala dan pikirannya membuat sulit mengetahui kebenaran yang terpendam.

Ia bisa saja menyimpulkan kalau ini permainan dari _**namja**_ dihadapannya ini, tidak masuk akal dirinya yang sejak kecil tinggal tidak di korea ini menjadikan bukti yag tengah ia genggam semakin membuat hatinya bimbang.

Kyuhyun menutup kedua matanya sejenak "Apa yang terjadi ?" suaranya serak

"Itu yang ingin kutanyakan Kyuhyun~_**ahh**_, sebenarnya apa yang tengah menimpamu ?"

"Aku tidak tahu" jawab Kyuhyun singkat "Kepalaku sakit" tambahnya

Jonghyun menghela nafas pelan ia tidak mungkin mencecar banyak pertanyaan pada Kyuhyun sekarang, dirinya juga belum mengerti keadaan walau ingin sekali ia mengetahui semua kejadian yang menimpa salah satu sahabatnya ini hingga melupakan ikatan persahabatan yang telah terjalin lama.

"Kau tidak ingat kyuline, tapi setidaknya kau ingat kekasihmu kan Kyuhyun ?" Jonghyun bersumpah jika pertanyaan ini tengah ia pendam sejak tadi, tapi kembali keingintahuan mendominasi.

"Kekasih ?"

~o~

Jika tidak ada jam mengajar ataupun ingin menyelesaikan beberapa laporan dan tugas mahasiswa ia memilih pulang kerumah tapi tubuhnya masih betah untuk tetap tinggal.

"Sungmin _**Seonsaengnim**_"

Yang dipanggil mengadahkan kepalanya ke depan, dihadapanya kini nampak yang memanggil dirinya memperlihatkan wajah yang berkesan imut. Meski terhalang komputer tak menyulitkan Sungmin untuk berbincang dengan teman mengajarnya ini.

"Hmm.. kenapa Luna Seonsaengnim ?"

Luna melirik Sungmin, guru vokal di Universitas Kyunghee ini memang teman dekat Sungmin, umur mereka yang tidak terpaut jauh menjadikan teman ngobrol yang nyaman saat keduanya tak ada waktu mengajar.

"Beberapa hari lalu kau kenapa ?"

Guru musik Universitas Kyunghee mengerutkan dahi sejenak "Kenapa ?" bukannya menjawab malah bertanya balik.

"Beberapa waktu lalu saat aku memberitahukan nama mahasiswa mutasi padamu, wajahmu pucat dan kaku, merebut berkas mahasiswa itu dan setelahnya kau berlari seperti kesetanan"

"Benarkah ?" tidak bisa dipungkiri wajah yang terlihat tenang diluar, tampak meremas kedua tangannya pada kolong meja kerjanya.

"Huum.. kau gelisah dan itu membuatku bertanya-tanya ada apa antara mahasiswa mutasi itu degan dirimu Sungmin~_**ahh**_"

Hening sejenak

"Hahaha~ kau mencemaskanku? Kau memang sahabat yang terbaik Luna~_**ahh**_, mau apa ? tinggal katakan saja, traktiran makan siang atau nonton bioskop ?"

Luna tampak memicingkan mata "Keduanya boleh juga hahah" jawab Luna dan diiringi gelak tawa Sungmin.

Setidaknya pengalihan pembicaraan kali ini sukses besar, yang Sungmin ingat ialah betapa beruntungnya dirinya ada jadwal mengajar hari itu dan sahabat baiknya memberitahukan hal penting bagi hidupnya.

'Mahasiswa mutasi dari Los Angeles'

'Mutasi ?'

'Disini tertulis jurusan hukum dan sedang tahap penyelesaian tugas akhir"

'Ohh~ siapa namanya'

'Mmm.. Marcus Cho'

'Marcus Cho ?'

'Ada nama korea nya juga Sungmin~_**ahh!'**_

'Punya dua nama ?'

'Kyuhyun'

'...'

'Cho Kyuhyun'

~o~

.

.

.

.

.

~tbc~

.

.

.

Ntah panjang atau ngga,, ngg tau juga~~~~~~~~~

Special thanks . :

Paijem / Maximumelf / Santiyani febby / EvilBabyKyu / sissy / winecouple / 1307 / Tika137 / vella huang / Jirania /**thamiiechie everlastingfriend** / Baby Kyumin 98L / Ritsu Hyunmin /

Terima kasih buat tetep riviewwww ~


End file.
